


My Gift of Blood

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Catholic rhetoric, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, M/M, Sex, Vampire AU, vampires really need to start asking people if they want to be turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack gave his husband Gabriel the most powerful gift he had; his blood. Newly turned, Gabriel panicked and cast his husband from his fiefdom, banishing the man he loved in the hopes of protecting his soul. Unable to control his feedings and hunger, Gabriel had himself locked deep in the dungeons of his castle. But now, centuries later, he has been released; the new world he finds himself in has more beauty and fun than he could have ever imagined.A familiar face brings a rush of guilt, but he is unsure if he wants to be forgiven for what he has done. Jack is of a similar mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sprawled out on the bed of blood-stained sheets and smirked at his husband. Gabriel was bloated with blood, the liquid matted into his beard as he sat trembling on the bed. His red eyes were unfocused and his tongue kept flicking slowly over his bloody fangs.

He had fed well, bloating himself on the blood that Jack had brought him. He was still in that heady rush from turning, able to convey his desires, but not completely in control of his bestial side. It would be fun to play with when he was a little clearer in the head. Newly turned vampires were always the most fun to play with.

“What…did we do?” Gabriel whispered.

Jack smiled as he patted the space beside him. Gabriel moved slowly, his eyes trying to focus on him. Jack rolled over as soon as Gabriel was lying down and gently started kissing up his jaw. Gabriel let out a soft sigh against his neck before he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist.

“We fed,” Jack purred. “How did it feel, my love? Feeding from that servant’s throat, feeling their life force sustain you?”

“Euphoric,” Gabriel shivered. “Jack…what did you do to me? We were…we were just lying here and you….”

“I have been waiting for so long, Gabriel,” Jack sighed as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. “I have longed to have you join me. My beautiful lord now my dark king of the night.”

“What are we?” Gabriel whispered, staring at him fearfully. “What damnation have you brought upon me?”

“No damnation,” Jack soothed as he kissed over Gabriel’s face. “But we are kings of the night now. All mortal men will bow before us. We are much better than they could ever hope to be.”

Gabriel trembled before he pushed himself away. Jack stared after him, watching his husband’s beautiful body ripple as he rose from the bed. Jack let out a soft sigh; he had been warned that his childe would reject him as soon as he learned what he was. They always did; Jack had rejected his own sire for the first few days, but had relaxed quickly. He had hoped that Gabriel would be different and that his husband would see the gift that he had given him.

That had been too much to expect. Gabriel was amazing, but he was not an exception to an ancient rule. He had set the bar too high for his love. He could not be angry or disappointed in him.

“You have turned me into a monster,” Gabriel whispered. “Stolen me from God’s light.”

“Stolen you from it?” Jack laughed hollowly. “The Church tells us that we are born in sin, Gabriel. We have to struggle our whole life just to glimpse His glory. He pulled His light from us, not the other way around. I have done nothing but given you a gift.”

“Leave,” Gabriel growled. “Leave!”

Jack rose to his feet and collected his robes from the end of the bed. He walked over and kissed over the bite mark on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel snarled at him, but he ignored the anger for a moment.

“You know where to find me, my love,” Jack said before he turned and left the room.

The servants scuttled out of his way, eyeing him nervously. They had always feared him, as they should have. It wasn’t just that he was a pale stranger from the North, but also that he gave off an aura of danger. The servants had known that he was dangerous from the start, but Gabriel, lost in their love, had ignored the warning signs. Jack couldn’t be happier.

He had waited too long to have Gabriel join him in the night. He would finally get to hunt with his love, to share the thrill of the kill with his husband. Men like Gabriel were only born a handful at a time in a generation. For Jack to have even stumbled across him by chance was astonishing. His father had gotten him the perfect mate, joining their lands into a powerful alliance. The Scottish Moors had never had a more powerful ally than the cliffs of Argon. It was a political marriage made in heaven and a union that could not have had a happier couple.

He knew that Gabriel would return to him. He just had to be patient and let him grow accustomed to his new powers. Once he saw that Jack had given him the most amazing and powerful gift, he would come around. He had faith in his husband.

* * *

 

Gabriel stepped into Jack’s rooms and did his best not to be sick. Jack was singing softly, running his fingers through the hair of one of the serving girls. He was smiling down at her, cooing sweetly as her head lulled against his shoulder. He was holding her like a child, cupping her cheek and nosing her temple.

He watched with a growing sense of dread as his husband opened his mouth wide. Wicked fangs extended from his jaws and plunged into the soft flesh of the girl’s neck. Gabriel could see the skin tear under the power of Jack’s bite, splitting the muscle apart to force as much blood into his mouth as he could.

Jack pulled the girl close and drank deeply from her neck, gorging himself as he killed the girl. Jack’s blue eyes rolled towards him and a faint smile pulled at his lips as he pulled away. Blood dribbled down his chin and pattered against the girl’s sallow face.

“Gabriel, my king,” Jack purred. “Come. Taste this sweet gift.”

Gabriel felt his stomach rumble with want. The girl was bleeding profusely, the sharp metallic scent of blood hanging in the air making his mouth water. But he knew this was wrong. He knew that this could not continue to happen. He would not allow his people to be food for his husband or for himself.

“Release the girl,” Gabriel ordered as he set a hand on his sword. “Or I will cut you down where you stand, monster.”

Jack blinked at him and frowned. “Gabriel?”

Gabriel drew the sword and tapped the tip against the ground. “Release the girl,” he repeated.

Jack rose to his feet and carried the girl over to his bed. Gabriel watched as Jack set the girl down and leaned over her. He lapped slowly at the wound on her neck, sealing it into ugly red pinpricks that showed where teeth had punched through the soft flesh. Anyone looking at it would think she’d lain with a violent lover.  

“She won’t die, if that is what you are worried about,” Jack said. “They rarely ever die.”

“I don’t care,” Gabriel said. “You will not prey on my people.”

“Our people,” Jack corrected with a smile. “I am your pretty prince, remember? The kingdom weeps when I smile. All of them would beg to sustain me.”

“You are a monster,” Gabriel said as he lifted his sword. “And if you wish to live, you will leave. Tonight.”

“What?” Jack turned to stare at him. “Gabriel, what are you saying?”

“I will not allow you to poison me any longer,” Gabriel snarled. He touched the wound on his neck. “I am not your plaything, Jack Morrison. I refuse to allow you to play with my immortal soul. You will leave or I will burn you at the stake tomorrow night.”

Jack’s mouth opened and he reached up to touch his hair. “You…banish me?” he whispered. “Me? I have been nothing but loyal, Gabriel! I love you!”

“You would turn me into a monster,” Gabriel snarled. “You would prey on my people like wolves amongst the lambs. I will not allow it! It is my duty to protect them and, by God’s eternal light, I will! Even if I must cut you down in the process.”

“The only monster here is you,” Jack snarled as he started shaking. “You who would throw away my gift to you! You are king, Gabriel. King of a realm populated by creatures that hunt the unworthy. But you would cast me aside instead of learning the truth!”

“The truth, Jack, is that you were sent by the Enemy,” Gabriel growled. “You would drag me down into Hell instead of my destined place in the Heavens. I will not allow you to take my soul, nor the souls of my innocent people.”

Jack stared at him and tears built up behind his lashes. “You…you fool,” he hissed. “Damn your eyes. Damn your eyes! I will leave, if that is what you desire. I will leave and you will never see me again. I pray you aren’t so stupid as to resist feeding. I don’t care if you just drink dog’s blood, but do not let your hunger get the better of you. I won’t be here to save you from the monster that will wear your skin, Gabriel.”

Gabriel watched as Jack stormed over to his wardrobe and threw the doors open. He grabbed his cloak and threw it across his shoulders. Jack fastened the brooch into place before he turned and swept past Gabriel. He paused for a moment, reaching out to press a hand against Gabriel’s chest.

“This is a mistake,” Jack said. “But you will not realize it until it is too late. Goodbye, Gabriel. May your pitiful God watch over you. For once in His pitiful existence.”

And then he was gone. Gabriel sent scouts out in the morning to make sure he had not holed himself up within the confines of his fiefdom and they returned to say that they had found no trace of him. Gabriel had never felt so broken hearted in his life. He loved Jack with all of his heart and soul, loved him more than life itself, but he could not allow his husband to prey on his people. He was the lord of the lands and his duty was to protect them. The land would die if he did not.

He spent hours in front of the mirror trying to see if his teeth had changed or if his eyes were different. The same face stared back at him, unchanged even though he knew that it should have been. In spite of that, no matter how much he slept, he couldn’t make the ugly black bags under his eyes go away. He never could get enough sleep, could never be rested enough to appear as strong as he felt he was.

Was this his punishment for banishing his husband? If it was, he would weather it like a good, pious man. He could not recall Jack to his court; that would be admitting that the Enemy was stronger than he was. The Church would have his head if they heard of such heresy.

He penned a letter to Lord Jonathon Morrison of the Scottish Moors a few weeks after Jack left. Enclosed was the details of why their alliance was revoked. Gabriel had rationalized that since the Scottish lord had willingly sent a demon to bed him, he could not be trusted in any matters concerning war and politics. It was months before he got a reply back and it chilled him to the bone.

‘Dear Lord Gabriel,

You are a fool. I am sad to see our alliance fall apart over the bloodline of my beloved son whose heart you broke. Rest assured that he will love you even though you have spurned him. I pray for your soul, Gabriel, since you must be forced to walk this path without your sire. I hope that your efforts to protect your chattel are not wasted.

Lord Jonathon Morrison, Sovereign of the Moors’

John had known about his son’s condition and had the audacity to accuse Gabriel of being a fool. He wasn’t even sure how the lord could have known about their separation so quickly. Had Jack managed to beat his messenger back to Scotland? He was a supernatural creature; it wasn’t too far-fetched to think so.

Still, John was too arrogant to take shots at him for expelling a demon from his lands. He could not allow Jack to prey on his people. It was going to be hard enough to hide his own devilry from the world; he didn’t need Jack’s evilness on top of it.

Or, so he tried to rationalize. It did nothing to keep the horror out of his heart or to fill the void that had plagued him since Jack’s departure. There was nothing else for him to do but lead his people and care for his lands.

***

The hunger struck like a beast. One moment, Gabriel was reading over a letter from another lord about the potential for war along the southernmost border. The next, he was grabbing his stomach as his body convulsed and demanded blood. He had stumbled out of his solar, hissing as he dug his claws into the wall to remain upright. The world was spinning and he could smell blood all around him.

His breath came out in short bursts as he followed the scent. He didn’t remember finding the chamber maid. He didn’t remember attacking her. He didn’t remember her bleeding out in his arms as he devoured her blood.

He came back to reality with a jolt. He dropped the woman to the ground, staring at the mess in horror. There was blood everywhere and not a small amount of flesh either. He had savaged the woman, tearing her throat out like a wolf would a deer. He had become an animal in less time than it took him to think.

He clawed at his face, trying to rip the fangs out of his mouth, but his teeth had already receded back to normal. He let out a whimper and backed away, unsure if he wanted to throw up or flee. He took a few deep breaths before he retreated from the room and returned to his solar. There was nothing that he could do for the poor servant; she was already dead.

He stood trembling in the middle of his room for a while, his clothing burning in the fireplace. They had been stained with blood and he wanted all traces of his hideous crime erased. His servants could be put to death at any time without anyone asking questions, but it did not alleviate his guilt. There was something kind about beheading. It was fast, usually, so long as the blade was kept sharp. Dying from blood loss was not kind. It was slow and painful; it was a cruel way to go.

He made the decree that all animals slaughtered for the castle must have all of their blood collected. He started ordering a glass of blood served with his meal, trying to keep the hunger at bay. Some servants began to whisper, but he put the rumors to death quickly. He would allow no one to spread lies about him. Or truths, for that matter. The animal worked most of the time, but once a month, while the moon was waning, he was unable to control himself. His servants would die to satiate his hunger and he would spend the rest of the night cursing Jack and cursing himself.

In the end, he sealed himself away in the crypt beneath the castle. He had himself secured in a coffin so that he could never harm another. One of this servants drove a stake through his heart, just to be sure. It seemed to paralyze him, leaving his mind still moving, but freezing his body in a stupor that did not age him. He felt safe, for now. Lonely and miserable, but safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel didn’t want to be awakened. He killed the excavation team that uncovered his coffin without a second thought, draining each of them until they were a withered husk. He wanted to climb back into his coffin and pretend that nothing had happened, but his nose demanded that he see what had become of his homeland. He knew that a lot of time had passed, but he couldn’t be certain of how much; he had to see what had happened.

What he found was a wave of blinding lights, things moving at impossible speeds on hard roads, and a world filled with never-ending sounds. It disoriented him, left him groping for stability that didn’t seem to exist anymore. He holed himself up in the remains of his estate, trying to figure out what was happening around him.

The language he spoke did not match those of the humans around him. Each time he tried to communicate, they gave him a flat look and walked away, clearly writing him off as a madman. At first, he was certain that he was going to die from a basic lack of communication, wondering if this was how Jack felt when he first moved to Argon. Then, a miracle unravelled before him.

He learned the new language, Spanish, at impossible speeds. Within a few weeks, he was almost fluent enough in the language to confidently ask about the world around him. Most people asked if he was from the countryside and he replied that he hadn’t gotten out much in his youth. That seemed to amuse the humans he questioned and they happily told him about the world around him.

So much time had passed since he had gone into his coffin. Argon was gone. The Scottish Moors were gone. Nothing of the world he knew remained. There was something called ‘democracy’ running rampant in the world, along with ‘capitalism’. The monarchy of kingdoms were little more than figureheads with lots of wealth but no real power. The governments were run by elected officials and Gabriel doubted the legitimacy of their reign.

He found it easier to feed, though. People seemed to be in love with the idea of a vampire feeding on them and openly sought out anyone that would indulge their fantasy. He did his best to control himself while he fed and he managed to not kill most of his prey items. Sometimes, though, he was unable to control himself. Sometimes, the beast in his soul took control and he tore his victim to ribbons to get as much blood as he could. Then he would dump the body after mutilating it even more so it was unrecognizable. He didn’t want anyone to know the faces of his victims. He was too ashamed.

He was curious about the country that used to be the wilds of the New World. He managed to sneak aboard a ship and stay hidden in the cargo hold devouring the rats that stowed away there with him. He slipped out in the night when it made landfall, heading out into his new world. Which spoke too many languages to ever hope to learn them all. Still, English was easy enough for him to grasp after a week.

He was given dirty looks, but he didn’t care as he started existing again. He came to adore movies and ballet, marvelling in the beauty moving before him. He came to love fashion too, carefully procuring his items with money that he shouldn’t have had. He did his best to keep up to date with what was considered in fashion, even going so far as to get several fashionable piercings on his face and body.

He grew to love the world around him, reveling in the delights that this new world offered him. He ate better than he ever had as a lord; ‘my king’, Jack’s voice would sigh in his ear when he thought about it, sad until the last; and at a lower cost. He found suitable accommodations after playing the stock markets better than most. He charmed heiresses into giving him money and fucked their fathers while they were distracted. Before long, he was sitting on a beautiful amount of money, enjoying the world that was more than eager to give him what he wanted.

He should have known that it would not be milk and honey forever.

One night, while he was enjoying the alluring dances in a strip club, he spotted a familiar figure settled in at the bar. The man’s hair had turned shock white and heavy scars covered his face, but Gabriel would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. They had stared up at him for years while they had been wed. They had always been happy, always laughing and shaking with mirth. Now, they were hard and cold, like the world had sucked the warmth out of him.

He got up slowly and made his way to the bar. He signaled for the bartender to bring him a glass of whiskey before he sat down beside the man that had turned him into a vampire. He stared at his hands, waiting for his drink to arrive. He saw Jack’s lip curl as Gabriel took a deep breath, thanking the bartender for his drink.

“You have some nerve,” Jack growled. “Approaching me after what you did.”

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Gabriel said. “I was scared.”

“Scared?” Jack hissed as he whipped his head around and bared his fangs. “Scared? I was there for you! I was going to show you everything! You pushed me away. You called me a monster and threatened to burn me alive!”

Gabriel looked down at his lap. “Jack, I am so sorry,” he whispered.

“You should be,” Jack said as he got to his feet. “Because you are the monster, Gabriel Reyes, not me.”

Jack swept away from him as he threw his huge coat over his shoulders. He swept out of the club like a lord of old, drawing many eyes in his wake. The humans were in awe of his charisma and he wasn’t even trying. Gabriel swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at his hands.

He deserved that. He deserved that and so much more. Jack had every right to hate him. Jack must have been out in the world all by himself for centuries while Gabriel got to sleep in a coffin as the world changed around him. Jack had aged, grown bitter and cold as the years went on. Gabriel would never be able to draw the kindness out of him. If there was any left to be had.

He paid for his drinks and left the bar, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat. He walked along the road back to his apartment, running his tongue slowly over his teeth. He didn’t feel hungry anymore. That frenzied desire that had guided him to the club was gone like smoke in the wind. He was going home alone and he deserved it.

* * *

 

Jack tracked Gabriel back to his home. He stood there on the balcony for a while, watching his husband putter around inside. Anger burned in his heart. He was angry that Gabriel had just appeared in his life again looking like he hadn’t aged a day. He was angry that Gabriel had thought he had the right to come talk to him. He was angry that at the end of it all, Gabriel had the audacity to think that saying ‘sorry’ would fix everything.

He wanted to kill him. He wanted to plunge his talons into Gabriel’s chest, break his ribs apart, and tear his heart out. He wanted to crush the worthless organ in his hand while Gabriel died in front of him. Then he’d burn Gabriel’s body and scatter all of the ashes to the wind where he belonged.

And yet, in spite of that anger and desire for vengeance, his heart still wept at the sight of him. Gabriel had been so young, had not weathered the changing seasons like Jack had. His name had been expunged from the annals of history, as had Jack and his lineage, but Gabriel showed no signs of caring. And he seemed to be getting along just fine.

Swanky apartment. Swanky clothing. More money than he probably had in his entire life. Vampires were good at that; like dragons, they accumulated wealth and never stopped, hoarding it under their bellies until they eventually died. Jack knew that Gabriel was enjoying his luxuries. What else was he to do between his hunts?

Jack curled his lip before he turned and left. His body exploded into smoke and he rushed down the side of the building. Anger curled in his belly as he headed for home. He killed someone in a back alley to alleviate his anger, not caring about who they were or what their crimes in life were. He needed to release his fury in a way that no one would care about. What was one more murder in this cesspool of a city?

When he was done rending his prey to pieces, he returned home. The little house in an unassuming part of town had always been his safe haven since he’d made it to the New World. From its humble beginnings of a shack while Los Angeles was growing to the beautifully well-kept house that he stayed in, it had been his sanctuary from the world. His landscaper had been by to keep the front lawn looking beautiful and had probably been in the back too to make sure that the pond and the koi were tended to. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have been proud of his home. Not tonight.

He headed upstairs without a word, curling up under the covers. He wept furiously, pressing his face down into the pillow. Why had he been allowed to grow old and ugly while Gabriel had remained young? Why had he been punished for existing while Gabriel had gone on like nothing was wrong? What had he done wrong?

He whimpered and covered his head, sniffling pathetically. He wallowed in his misery, letting the world pass him by. He didn’t want to think about anyone or anything, ready to kill whoever disturbed him. No one did. He was allowed to sob and wail all he wanted. No one would disturb him. No one would care.

That made him feel even worse. He’d spent all that time alive and he didn’t have a support group ready to come to his aid. His father was hidden out in Indiana somewhere, pretending to be a simple farmer. His mother was long dead. He had no siblings. His husband had shunned him and the man he had raised from childhood would be just as ready to slip a dagger into his gut as help him; he had no one.

What a pathetic man he was; no one would want to be his friend. He was too miserable. Too cold. Too unapproachable. He was bitter and angry and no one wanted anything to do with him. He was terrible. A creature meant to be left to the shadows to rot and decay without a thought from the rest of the world.

If only Gabriel had stayed away; he could have gone on pretending that he was happy. Now he had to confront the fact that he was alone, miserable, and sick of being without the warmth of another. He wanted to be held. He wanted to laugh again, to sing and enjoy the world. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Damn you, Gabriel,” he whispered as he covered his face. “Damn you to Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you expect, Gabe, after you banished him? That he's going to be excited to see you? After you've been locked up somewhere safe for centuries and he's had to live through those years? Silly boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack eventually emerged from his home into the cool night air. He was still bitter and angry, but all of his tears had been spent and now he needed blood. Urgently before he succumbed to bloodlust. At his age, it took much, much longer to succumb than younger vampires, but it was much more dangerous when he lost control. Vampire hunters were everywhere and he had no intentions of attracting their attention.

He wandered down the street towards the bars, knowing that he could get an easy meal there. There were always prostitutes walking around, ready to do whatever was necessary to pay their pimp and get their next fix. Or maybe a barfly would catch his eye and be interesting enough for Jack to actually care for after he fed. He’d stopped being considerate years ago when his victims started tracking him down to scream at him.

While he was going over his options, he spied Gabriel’s form entering a bar. Anger and bile rose in his throat and he stormed in after his childe. He didn’t even care about the other patrons that were swarming Gabriel; he walked over, grabbed the man by his ear, and hauled him off towards the bathroom.

“Ow, ow,” Gabriel hissed the entire way. “Jack, you don’t…!”

“How dare you hunt in my territory!” Jack hissed as he slammed Gabriel against the wall. “How dare you even show your face around here! This is my territory, my hunting grounds; you are unwelcome here!”

Gabriel stared at him before he frowned. “I was told there was no hunting territories here,” he said.

“The younger generations like to say there aren’t,” Jack curled his lip. “For you, I’m willing to enact the old ways.”

“You hate me,” Gabriel said. “I deserve that.”

“You deserve so much worse than my hatred,” Jack whispered. “Do you know what you did to me, Gabriel? You banished me. Banished! You, who swore to protect and cherish me. Vows mean nothing to you.”

“I was scared,” Gabriel snapped. “You turned me without asking!”

“I asked, you idiot! I asked if you wanted my gift! I told you that it was my blood, that it would make you powerful. You wanted it. But when you realized what it did to you, you turned on me! Blamed me. Me!” Jack shrieked. “I did nothing but love you and you threw that away when things didn’t go the way you wanted.”

Gabriel looked like Jack had just slapped him. He wish he had; maybe that would help alleviate the pain in his chest. Gabriel’s hands came up and gently cupped his face, his thumbs rolling smoothly over his cheekbones. Jack growled, but Gabriel didn’t heed his warning. He pressed in slowly, nosing up the side of Jack’s neck before nibbling gently on the soft junction between his jaw and his neck.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered. “I always have. I am so sorry for hurting you. You did give me a gift, Jack, and I was stupid to have spurned you.”

“Sweet words won’t change centuries of pain,” Jack hissed. “You got to sleep them all away, Gabriel. I lived them. I lived knowing that you hated me. That you rejected me. That you were out there somewhere free as a bird while I was stuck in Scotland praying that the vampire hunters never found us.”

“Us?” Gabriel blinked.

“My father and myself,” Jack gave him a flat look. “How do you think I was turned?”

“Jonathan was a vampire?” Gabriel paled. “And he turned you?”

“After the sickness that took my mother, he would not risk losing his only heir,” Jack said. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same.”

“I don’t know; I never had children,” Gabriel curled his lip.

“Don’t blame that on me; you had more than enough years to find a consort to bear you heirs,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“I only ever wanted you,” Gabriel snapped.

“And yet you drove me off.”

“You were feeding on my servants!”

“Of course I was! I wasn’t going to go off hunting in your domain, Gabriel,” Jack snorted. “Your servants were fine. I didn’t kill them.”

“That one we shared died,” Gabriel hissed.

“He was also raping the maids, so we did them all a favor,” Jack snorted before he pulled away. “If I catch you in my domain again, Gabriel, I will kill you.”

He left before Gabriel could say anything, striding past the barflies without looking at any of them. He found an eager prostitute to feed on a few streets over, paying her for her services upfront before he drank his fill. He left her dazed on the sidewalk, stalking off into his domain to find another suitable meal ticket. He was in no mood for companionship with anyone that wasn’t feeding him.

“Well, hello, beautiful,” a voice chuckled as he walked by. “Not too often you see someone as pretty as you stalking the night.”

Jack closed his eyes before he turned to regard the hunter. “I am not in the mood for your games, McCree,” he said coldly.

“Heard there was a fight down at a bar in your turf,” McCree grinned around his cigar. “You know anything about it?”

“Putting someone in their place, nothing more,” Jack growled.

“I’d hate to have to put you down, sweetheart,” McCree smiled. “Yer my favourite.”

“You’re lucky I tolerate you so well, McCree,” Jack snapped. “I’d rip your throat out otherwise.”

McCree threw his head back and laughed, letting Jack storm off. The uppity pup needed a blade against his throat to remind him that he was not as powerful as he wanted to believe. There were more dangerous creatures in the night that stalked his path than he could ever believe. Vampire hunters thought themselves invincible. They were sorely mistaken.

Not even Jack’s affection for the hunter could keep him alive. If he pissed off the wrong person, he was as good as dead. Jack ground his molars together, growling to himself. He didn’t want the brat dead, but he was certainly pushing himself towards that end.

* * *

 

“Heard you were the one that pissed off the old man,” the vampire hunter grinned as he sat down beside Gabriel at the bar. “Well done.”

“Can I help you, human?” Gabriel asked.

He gave the man a sideways glance, taking in his cowboy attire. Another wannabe that likely thought John Wayne and Clint Eastwood were the true portrayal of the American Cowboy. Not that Gabriel had any real knowledge of them, but he suspected that, like everything else Hollywood created, it was more fiction than fact.

“Just wanted to congratulate someone that managed to piss off Morrison and live to tell about it,” the man laughed. “Not too many people I know that can do that. He usually just eviscerates them and moves on. Right piece of work, he is.”

“He has had many years to hone his anger into a weapon,” Gabriel said as he looked down at the glass of wine in front of him.

“You know him that well?” the man asked.

Gabriel closed his eyes and tipped the wine to his lips. “He was my husband,” he said. “Because I banished him from my lands.”

“No shit,” the man let out a soft laugh. “Go figure why the old guy’s pissed. I’d be pissed if I saw you too. Shit, friend. You really fucked up.”

Gabriel nodded his head miserably as he continued to sip his wine. “You do not need to remind me,” he said. “Especially not when your profession is to kill people like me.”

“Not like you,” the man shrugged. “Jesse McCree, vampire hunter. I only kill the ones that can’t keep their teeth to themselves. You know, the rampaging ones that aren’t polite.”

“A noble cause,” Gabriel said as he left a tip on the counter and got to his feet.

McCree chuckled as he followed Gabriel out into the night. “You got a heavy mind, friend,” he said. “Would hate to have to put you down if you break the rules.”

“I will not,” Gabriel said as he continued on. “Go bother someone else.”

McCree laughed again, but Gabriel collapsed into smoke and took off into the night. He needed to do a bit of hunting and if Jack didn’t want him in his territory, so be it. He wouldn’t stay where he wasn’t wanted.

But he wanted to. He wanted to hunt Jack down and beg for his forgiveness. Even if he had to suffer all of Jack’s fury, he would do it. He would let Jack kill him if it made him feel better. He deserved it. And he wanted to make Jack’s world better, even if he never got to be a part of it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the truth of the matter is revealed; Jack did have permission to turn Gabe. So, either Gabe didn't fully understand what was going to happen to him or he got cold feet after it all and blamed Jack; probably a mixture of both.
> 
> Jesse, sweetie, stop trying to piss off the vampires so you have work. It will not end well for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was bloated. He could hear the blood sloshing around in his stomach, feel it weighing him down as he walked. It was arousing, somehow, and all he kept thinking about was finding Jack and letting him feed.

But he hadn’t seen Jack in months. He’d stayed out of his husband’s territory, hunting elsewhere in the city, and avoiding that annoying vampire hunter. It hurt more than he liked to admit to know that Jack hated him so much, but he didn’t want to force him to do anything. Even if his heart wanted nothing more than to be with him again, he had to give the older vampire his space.

But it was growing more and more difficult to do so. He kept catching whiffs of his husband on the breeze when he knew he was too far away to be able to scent him. He thought he saw his white hair in the crowd. It was wrong; he shouldn’t have been so transfixed, but he was.

He stood on the edge of Jack’s territory, weighing the pros and cons of stepping into the other domain. He closed his eyes and stepped over the invisible boundary line. He took a breath, exhaled, and Jack was on him.

They tumbled into an alley, snarling and clawing at each other. Jack’s eyes were alive with fury, but Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to put his all into the fight. Slowly, his snarls turned into soft whimpers, squirming miserably under Jack’s onslaught. He let out a weak noise and extended his neck, licking at Jack’s blood-covered jaw.

Jack paused, his talons inches from Gabriel’s face. His hand lowered slowly until he cupped Gabriel’s chin. His blue eyes closed before he pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s and started shaking.

“I don’t want to hate you anymore,” he sobbed. “It hurts. Everything hurts.”

“I’m here,” Gabriel murmured as he reached up to cup Jack’s cheek. “I won’t make the same mistake, my love. I’m so, so sorry. Feed on me?”

Jack nosed his neck and inhaled slowly. “You gorged,” he murmured.

“I did it without meaning to,” Gabriel murmured. “Is that…bad?”

“No,” Jack smiled against his throat. “It just means we’re in for some fun. Come along.”

Gabriel followed Jack eagerly, watching his husband walk with all the grace and poise befitting a lord. His insides quivered with want, barely noticing when the bars gave way to houses and then to rows upon rows of trees. Jack led the way up to a beautiful house and ushered Gabriel in ahead of him.

He barely had time to comment on the lovely décor before he was pinned to the wall. He yelped in alarm, but stilled as Jack’s fangs dragged slowly over his neck. He shivered, unsure of what Jack wanted him to do. Jack nosed his way behind his ear before burying his face in Gabriel’s curls.

“You still smell so strong,” Jack whimpered. “My scent’s wasted away and you smell like you did when I first met you.”

“Your scent isn’t wasted,” Gabriel whispered. “I can smell it. And I love it.”

“What do you smell?”

“Pine,” Gabriel smiled. “And mint.”

Jack whimpered against his neck before nuzzling slowly. “My room’s this way. It’s comfier there,” he whispered.

Jack took his hand and led him up a staircase. Gabriel held on tightly to his hand, not wanting to lose sight of him for even a moment. They reached his bedroom and Gabriel hoisted Jack into his arms, carrying him to the bed like he had on their wedding day. Jack laughed, leaning forward to kiss him.

It froze both of them in place before they were scrambling onto the bed. They kissed over and over again as their clothing misted off of them. Jack rolled them over, pinning Gabriel down by his shoulders as his nails flexed slowly against his flesh. Gabriel arched his neck, watching Jack with half-lidded eyes. Jack leaned in and kissed him, pressing his knees to either side of Gabriel’s hips.

“I love you, I missed you,” Jack whispered. “I love you.”

“Feed,” Gabriel whispered. “Feed, my love.”

Jack’s fangs sank into his shoulder. Gabriel arched up into him, gasping as pleasure raced through him. Jack drank slowly, his talons kneading at Gabriel’s flesh. He whimpered, pulling away to lick his fangs clean. His blue eyes were blown black, the pupil dilated so much that there was hardly any sclera left. Gabriel shivered as his blood pattered against his chest from where it dripped off of Jack’s jaw.

“Drink,” Jack whispered as he started lifting Gabriel’s head towards his neck. “Drink.”

“Jack,” Gabriel swallowed as he opened his mouth.

His fangs sank in deep to the pale flesh and Jack screamed in pleasure. He clawed at Gabriel’s shoulders before his hips started grinding down on Gabriel’s. Gabriel shivered, drinking deeply until Jack growled at him. He pulled away, panting heavily as he waited to see what the older vampire wanted. Jack blinked at him before grinning and lunging forward.

Their lips crashed together and they kissed sloppily. Gabriel bucked up against Jack and they rolled playfully on the bed until Gabriel was on his back again. Jack nuzzled his shoulder before reaching past him to the nightstand. Gabriel frowned at the bottle that Jack pulled out and glanced backwards at him.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“You’ve never seen lubricant?” Jack asked. “It makes love-making much easier for people like us.”

“Vampires?” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

“Pillow biters,” Jack laughed and kissed his neck. “Mmm, no pillow biting for us. Not anymore.”

Gabriel shivered as Jack squeezed a small portion of lube onto his hands and started rubbing his hands together. He rolled onto his front and hoisted his hips into the air, biting his lip as his backside was pressed gently into Jack’s groin. Gabriel arched into Jack’s chest as he felt a warm digit press against his neglected entrance. He let out a soft noise, glancing over his shoulder as Jack slowly pushed into him. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss over his flesh.

Gabriel had no words to describe how good Jack’s fingers felt in him. He was only loosening up his insides, but it felt amazing. Jack had always known how to make him feel good, had always known just what he needed. Communication had always been physical; a hiss there, a groan there, and Jack had figured it all out. Now was no different.

“Good?” Jack asked.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel nodded his head and spread his knees a little further apart. “Jack?”

“Missed you too,” Jack murmured as he pulled his fingers out.

Gabriel only had a moment of missing Jack’s fingers before his cock slid into him. He arched up into Jack’s chest with a soft gasp. His talons dug into the mattress and he let out a soft keen as Jack started thrusting.

* * *

 

Jack lay beside Gabriel, smiling as his husband slept through the afterglow of their love-making. He was covered in bite marks, the wounds still trickling with blood. Jack leaned forward and licked slowly over the closest wound, cleaning it. Gabriel shivered under his touch, eyes opening a little.

“Hey,” Jack greeted before he nosed Gabriel’s neck. “Good?”

“Amazing,” Gabriel murmured as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “I’ve forgotten what you felt like.”

“And I have forgotten how sweet you are,” Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s soft curls. “Oh, Gabriel, I will never be parted from you again.”

“Nor I you,” Gabriel agreed as he pressed his cheek against Jack’s chest. “I love you, Jack. I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

“You need not do that, my love; I already know,” Jack soothed as he kissed over Gabriel’s temple. “No more arguments. Sleep.”

Gabriel sighed against his chest and was out cold almost immediately. Jack kissed over his face and neck before he got to his feet, striding from the room to deal with his unwanted guest. The vampire hunter grinned as he flicked his unlit cigar to the other side of his mouth.

“Well, ain’t that a pretty sight?” he asked as he looked Jack’s naked body up and down. “You gunna give me the same treatment?”

“Only if you intend on being a meal,” Jack bared his fangs. “What do you want?”

“Your man made quite the mess when he was gorging,” McCree shrugged. “Should deal with him.”

“I have done worse, McCree, and you waved it aside,” Jack growled. “Do not test my patience. I have dearly few these days where you are concerned.”

“Oh, come on, Jackie boy,” McCree laughed. “I’m just playin’ with ya! I wouldn’t dare take away yer last happiness in the world.”

“Maybe,” Jack said as he stepped forward. “But you are threatening me.”

McCree shrugged and grinned. Jack moved quickly, grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Vampire hunters thought they were beyond reach, but they were not. A vampire could easily kill them. As easy as snapping any other human’s neck. There was no real challenge.

“Don’t,” McCree hissed as he pushed a gun against Jack’s stomach. “Don’t make me shoot.”

“You shouldn’t push a vampire into a corner,” Jack growled. “You’re young and stupid, McCree. You push too far. A crueler creature will kill you. I should and spare myself the embarrassment of having trained you.”

McCree twisted the muzzle of his gun, but Jack didn’t release his grip. He looked him dead in the eye before dropping him to the ground. McCree gasped and wheezed, glaring up at Jack before he scrambled to his feet.

“What is wrong with you?” McCree hissed. “Why do you treat me like this?”

“You are a hunter; act like it,” Jack replied coldly. “Stop taunting those that you have no business with. You are a hunter, not a vampire. You rejected my gift, Jesse McCree, and chose to fight the supernatural as a man. Stop thinking that you are invincible.”

McCree bared his teeth. “You raised me this way,” he snarled.

“I raised you to stand on your own two feet, not insult every vampire that looks at you,” Jack said. “I raised a boy into a man, but you refuse to act accordingly. You’re human, Jesse. You will die if you continue on like this.”

McCree glared at him before looking away. “I’m fine,” he growled.

“If you die, what do you think will happen?” Jack hissed before he grabbed McCree’s face and hoisted it towards him. “Do you want me to go on a rampage?”

“Oh, it’s all about you?” McCree sneered.

“What do you think a father does when his baby is killed?” Jack snorted. “I will kill everyone if you are harmed.”

McCree shook his head and looked away. “Yer selfish.”

“Welcome to eternal life; it takes the kindness from you,” Jack said before he kissed McCree’s forehead. “Leave. And please try to think with your brain and not your mouth.”

McCree shoved past him and stormed out the front door. Gabriel materialized beside him and nosed at his neck. He was curious with his nose, but he stopped when Jack reached up to rest a hand against his cheek.

“You raised him?” Gabriel asked.

“I found him as a child; lost, alone, and hungry,” Jack replied. “I couldn’t let him die. I intended to turn him when he was older, so that he may have a better chance in the world, but he rejected the offer. So I taught him to hunt. Apparently, my teachings in manners did not go as far as my training him with a gun.”

“He’s still young,” Gabriel chuckled. “He’ll change. I hope.”

“Well, I hope to be a little more stable now that I’m not mourning you,” Jack sighed as he leaned back to nuzzle his mate. “But, I hold no promises. I’m a bitter man.”

“A little bit of bitterness never hurt anyone,” Gabriel teased as he kissed down Jack’s neck. “Now, I think it’s my turn to cover you in lovebites.”

Jack chuckled as Gabriel gave his ass a teasing slap and dragged him back towards the stairs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jack and Gabe are finally back together~ After Jack's done throwing his undead hissyfit, of course. And Jesse gets a taste of tough loving; stop pushing the vampires' buttons, Jesse. You're going to get yourself killed :c
> 
> Thank you everyone for coming along for the trip.


End file.
